Chill morning at the McDuck manor
by Rubikimina
Summary: Huey and Dewey woke up earlier than usual and they decide to relax and watch television since the weather today wasn't really great for a Saturday. (one-shot)


On a cold and rainy day, Huey and Dewey decided to eat pancakes.

It was all quiet, but the rain was getting louder and louder, the trees are trying their best to stay still. Dewey loudly groans. As much as he liked pancakes, he was bored.

They couldn't go outside, and they couldn't even play because Webby wasn't feeling well all of a sudden – she caught a cold, apparently – and Louie is still asleep.

They both wonder how Webby got sick. The crew barely went outside yesterday and it was a nice, sunny day. It was warm outside ! So how is this possible ? He'd ask Webby later – Beakley doesn't want them near her granddaughter for some odd reason.

Bored out of their minds, they ate pancakes with maple syrup and orange juice, in Scrooge's huge dining room. Usually, they would eat in the kitchen, just like when they lived in Donald's houseboat, but it's forbidden to enter Beakley's kitchen. Not even Scrooge could approach it !

 _'What's in there anyways ?'_ Huey thought as he ate another pancake, stuffing it into his beak.

So they're stuck having to eat in a large dining room. That room is way too big – at least for a dining room. It's even bigger than their old houseboat. Dewey has been living in this mansion for two monthes now, but he's still getting used to it. It's just so.. huge !

" _Soo.. What do we do afterwards ?_ " Huey asks, breaking the silence. Dewey looks at him, and just shrugs. " _I dunno. We could watch TV ?_ " his younger brother replies.

" _Yeah, why not. It's the only thing entertaining around here._ " Huey mutters and Dewey nods.

They must've forgotten that they're living in **Scrooge McDuck** 's manor, full of mysteries and interesting artefacts, as well as paintings, and magical objects. Let's not forget the fact that they even thought the garage was a museum.

Huey eats the last pancake, and he slams his head into the table, " _I ate too much..._ " he mumbled, and Dewey just chuckled.

" _You think Louie's gonna be mad at us for eating all the pancakes ? There's none left._ " Dewey said, and Huey shrugs, " _Well, tough luck. Should've woken up early just like us._ "

" _It's kinda early, yeah. It's like, 6 am, and everybody is asleep. How did we wake up so early ?_ "

Huey doesn't reply – he doesn't even know. He didn't even sleep that early since he and his brothers spent the night watching movies yesterday. It should've been less boring with Webby, though.

" _Let's just watch TV._ " he said, and the younger duckling quickly ran towards the huge television in the living room.

* * *

 _ **'And now, back to... Samurai Ahiru ! Is he able to defeat the Evil Dakku, once and for all ?! Find out in the next episode, right now !'**_

Huey and Dewey sigh in unison. Huey groans, " _It's the same thing over and over ! It's boring after a wh—_ "

He was suddenly interrupted by Louie's loud cough. Huey and Dewey both jump in surprise, and their little brother snickered at their reaction. " _Why are you guys so early ?_ " Louie asks and Dewey just shrugs.

" _Huey asked the same question a hour ago._ _We've been watching Samurai Ahiru marathons for like, a hour._ " Dewey replies and Louie looks at the TV. " _Samurai Ahiru again, huh ? Ugh.._ " Louie rolls his eyes, " _It's so annoying !_ "

" _I agree with that._ " Huey nods, " _It's so old, too. There's around 900 episodes of the same thing over and over. I might've lost a few brain cells after this marathon._ "

" _Sick burn._ " Louie commented and Dewey nods.

Huey just smiles sheepishly. They look at the TV for a while, probably ten minutes, before they hear another loud cough – this time, not Louie's – and the three brothers look at each other in surprise. They look around and see their old _'uncle'_.

" _Oh, it's just Uncle Scrooge. Hey, what are you doing so early ?_ " Dewey asks, and Huey looks at his brothers with a smirk, " _Where are your manners, Dewey ?_ "

" _Oh yeah. Good morning !_ " Dewey said and Scrooge rolls his eyes. " _Good mornin' to y_ _e_ _too, lad._ _I should be asking ye that, it's Saturday !_ _Lads_ _these days like to watch TV and play video games all day._ _Back i_ _n my day_ _s_ _, we were working hard everyday—_ "

" _We know that, Uncle Scrooge, you told us before._ " Louie interrupted him with a sigh, " _Besides, you can learn_ _a thing or two_ _from video-games or TV_ _series_ _. I learned how to be a lawyer._ " he said, referring to an old video game of his.

" _I'm pretty sure that_ _the_ _game's laws and_ _judicial system_ _is_ _different from ours._ _Not only that, but who interrogates a whale ?!_ _Who interrogates a bird ? And most of all, the most bizarre thing is this game, they performed exorcism on a young girl, IN COURT ! I don't think that's allowed in USA's tribunals._ " Huey explained and his younger brother rolled his eyes.

" _Yeah but I learned what a cross-examination is. That counts._ " Louie said with a shrug, " _And also, how do you know all of this stuff ? Did you play the game ?_ "

" _Yeah, it was pretty fun, actually._ "

Scrooge cleared his throat, " _Whatever, the point is; instead of being lazy, y_ _e_ _should do something productive for once._ " he said, pointing at the brothers, and the oldest one just shrugs.

" _Like what ? We're just kids._ " Huey said and Dewey nods, " _Y_ _eah_ _and_ _it's Saturday.. Why should we work ?_ "

" _Because I don't want ye to become lazy. We already got one here._ " their uncle reply and Huey smiles, " _I'll never be lazy. I have too much stuff to do. Homework and studying is a part of me._ "

" _If ye say so. I have a meeting to attend. Don't watch too much TV or ye'll lose a few brain cells._ " Scrooge told them and he left.

The room fell silent and nobody said a word. The only thing that could be heard was the loud voice of Samurai Ahiru (and Louie's yawn). Bored out of his mind, Dewey decided to move and lay on top of Huey and Louie's legs. They both loudly groan as they look at Scrooge's huge television.

" _Hello, boys !_ "

Huey and Dewey wave back as Louie just sighs, " _Hello, Uncle Donald..._ " he mumbles and judging by his uncle's large grin, he knew what was going on.

" _Did you get another job again ?_ " the younger brother said with a smile, and Donald nods, " _Yeah ! I finally got a job this time, as a uber driver._ "

Huey just smiles, but he knows that his uncle is going to get fired quite soon. However, seeing Donald so happy made him happy too (probably because Donald was his favorite uncle). Dewey nods, " _Cool !_ " he replied and Louie nods as well.

" _But honestly, what's the point ? I mean, we're rich now._ " he said and Dewey shook his head, " _Do you really think that Uncle Scrooge will give him money ? He won't even give us an allowance !_ " the middle-child replied with a sigh, and Huey nods.

Donald watches in amusement as his three sons- I mean, nephews were complaining about their ol' uncle.

He found it funny somehow, though he knows isn't any better. Donald never gave them an allowance because they were too poor. But Huey and Dewey didn't mind. Louie accepted it somehow. He was glad, but it still hurts. He wasn't good enough for his boys, but at least he tried his best to raise them well. They were good kids (even Louie, though he's quite rude sometimes).

That comforts him a little.

" _But we got a home ! I honestly don't understand why_ _you_ _wants money._ " Louie replied, looking at Donald and the latter was about to reply until Dewey beat him to it, " _To buy himself some things, what else ?!_ _You think Uncle Scrooge is gonna give him money ? He's too greedy for his own good._ " Dewey said, and Louie narrows his eyes.

" _Oh._ "

" _Or maybe that's because he wants to be independant. I'm pretty sure Uncle Donald doesn't want to be dependant on_ _Uncle_ _Scrooge._ _He doesn't even want to live in the manor, think about it. He still lives in the old, half-burnt houseboat._ " Huey said as he looked at his uncle and Donald's eyes widen in surprise. How did he know ?

Maybe it was quite obvious (or Huey was just smart enough to figure it out on his own). Dewey and Louie nod in agreement, " _That, too._ " Dewey said.

Donald looked at the time. As much as he wants to spend time with his boys, his new job awaits. He smiles at them and they smile back, though Louie seems more like a smirk.

" _Okay I have to go at work now. I have to be there at around 9 am. Remember boys, no tricks, no lies, no trouble._ "

" _Yes Uncle Donald._ " they said in unison and Donald left the room. Then the room fell silent again. They said nothing as they continued to watch Samurai Ahiru in silence. Until the peace was broken by Beakley's loud vacuum cleaner.

" _You all should do something better than just watch TV all day._ " was all the brittish hen told them before leaving to clean the other rooms. They raise an eyebrow.

" _...What's so wrong about TV ? Asides from the stuff we're not supposed to see._ " Louie said as he began channel-surfing, " _Ottoman Empire is cool._ "

" _Yeah, but remember that one time when we watched a horror movie even though Uncle Donald told us not to ?_ " the middle child recalls with a smile, " _That traumatized us a little. Huey got nightmares because of that and he became paranoid. And Louie just didn't want to leave his room, ever._ "

" _Yeah, and you wanted to find the monster yourself and beat it, but then fear took over and you never went to find it and instead you hid in the room with Louie. That was funny._ " Huey told him with a chuckle.

" _I think the funniest part was where you jumped everytime someone made a noise._ " Dewey replied through gritted teeth and Huey just blushes in embarrassement.

" _Guys, stop. This isn't helping. Let's just watch—_ " he was interrupted by a loud sneeze coming from downstairs, " _Webby caught a cold for some reason._ " Huey explained and Louie raised an eyebrow.

" _But – but it was a sunny day yesterday ! How is that possible ?!_ " he asks with narrowed eyes, and Huey shrugs, " _Exactly._ "

" _Okay, okay. This is getting boring for the readers. Let's just... Let's just do something else._ " Louie said as he broke the fourth-wall, and his brothers raised an eyebrow, " _Readers ?_ " they said in unison.

Louie just shrugs and he looks at the TV, "Wanna watch horror movies this night even though Uncle Donald will yell at us if he finds out ?" the younger triplet asks and Dewey quickly nods.

" _Yeah !_ " he said with a grin and Huey shook his head, " _No thanks._ " he replied and Dewey sighs.

" _Don't be such a killjoy, come on ! What are you, scared ?_ " he said, taunting his older brother with a smirk.

" _...Okay fine, I'll do it._ "

The room went silent as they laid on the sofa, trying to think of something better to do than just watch TV, " _I'll go eat some pancakes._ " Louie muttered and he goes towards the kitchen.

Huey and Dewey look at each other in worry before cringing at their brother's loud screech.

" _ **DID YOU GUYS EAT ALL THE PANCAKES ?!**_ " Louie yelled, fuming, and they both shrug, pretending that they didn't know.

" _It wasn't us..?_ " the middle triplet said with a nervous smile, and Louie's frown somehow got deeper. That only means one thing : Louie didn't believe it at all.

It was raining even louder than usual this time.

* * *

 _ ***headcanon : huey is an ace attorney fan. i think that Edgeworth might be his favorite character**_


End file.
